


You Give Me That

by RainbowDonkeys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Joonmyeon spends his days waiting for his daddy to come home.sugardaddy!Kris, sugarbaby!Suho





	You Give Me That

**Author's Note:**

> a little smutty one shot based on You Give Me That by Raveena. This song is amazing! Go check it out and I hope you enjoy!

It was 5:51, and everything was right in Joonmyeon's world. 

He was still in the hotel Yifan had booked for the week, room service long since cleared. The closed blinds kept pieces of the late afternoon sun shining onto the room, casting the bed in strips of light, heating up the room. The room was clean, clothes put away, bags packed, but the bed was unmade. Sheets and blankets crumpled around Joonmyeon's figure, laying down in only his boxers and fishnets from last night. 

Joonmyeon released a sigh of contentment. He was grateful for this life; lazing away his days, following Yifan around the world, waiting for him to come home. Joonmyeon cherised these summers, once school started, it was back to the grind. But for now, his only responsibility was to wait patiently for his daddy. 

Joonmyeon checked the clock again. 5:59. Yifan said he'd be home around six. 

Joonmyeon got up to go wash his face before Yifan came home. Staring at the bed, he contemplated making it, but then shrugged the idea off. They'd be having sex on it in a few minutes anyways. 

He patted his bare feet into the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He'd grown so much, changed so much since he and Yifan first met. 

It had all started out of mutual desperation. Joonmyeon was barely eighteen and broke out of his mind, barely surviving as a college freshman. In a desperate attempt to earn more cash than his minimum wage part time job could provide, he signed up for one of those sugar daddy sites. To his surprise, he'd found someone worth his time: Wu Yifan, thirty six years old, twice his age, a very wealthy businessman stuck in a loveless marriage, in a pit of bitter loneliness. Yifan needed companionship, Joonmyeon needed money. Neither of them expected anything more. 

But it became something more. Something much, much more. 

What was meant to be a first date, just coffee at a cafe Joonmyeon had never been to because it was too expensive, no sex expected, just getting to know each other, turned into something entirely different. It turned into talking for hours until the cafe closed, driving down empty streets until only the stars lit the night sky, crashing at a hotel room and having fiery, passionate, burning sex until the sun rose in the sky the next morning. Joonmyeon skipped class and Yifan skipped work, and they knew this thing was for real now. Joonmyeon gave Yifan his body, Yifan gave Joonmyeon the means to live (and way, way more), but both of them gave each other their hearts. And two years later, it was still going. 

Just as Joonmyeon had collapsed on the bed, and checked the time (6:05), Joonmyeon heard the click of the door. Joonmyeon sighed happily and rolled onto his stomach as Yifan pushed his way inside. 

Joonmyeon smiled as he caught a glimpse of Yifan, dropping his briefcase onto the empty chair. He always looked so handsome after work: suit on, tie tight, hair a little mussed from being out all day. Yifan smiled back when he caught Joonmyeon's eye. 

"Someone looks pretty today," he mumbled, walking over to the bed, loosening his tie. 

"Let me," Joonmyeon responded, getting up and kneeling to take it off. Yifan tilted up Joonmyeon's chin, looking over his much smaller frame. 

"Hello," Yifan said softly. 

Joonmyeon giggled back. "Hello," he responded, finally pulling the tie off of Yifan's neck, pushing the coat off of his shoulders as well. "Good day at work?" 

Yifan sighed. "Yes. Work went well...I was a little distracted by a call from my ex wife's divorce lawyer, but the work itself went well," he responded, his face shifting into a frown. Joonmyeon laid his coat out on the bed and rubbed Yifan's shoulders. 

"How's that going?"

"She wants the beach house, but I can't give that over. We're going to spend August there and I won't let her take that vacation from us," Yifan responded firmly. 

Joonmyeon continued his massaging. "I'm sure you'll win this one. I promise. But for now, forget about all of that. Let me help you relax," Joonmyeon spoke softly. Yifan sighed with relief, starting to unbutton his white shirt. 

"Did you get room service this morning?" He asked. Joonmyeon nodded. "And the lunch I sent for you?" 

"Yes, I did. It was delicious, thank you," Joonmyeon responded, leaning back up to give Yifan a light kiss. 

But Yifan kept him there, holding the back of Joonmyeon's neck to lure him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Joonmyeon stayed close, resting both his hands on Yifan's broad shoulders. Yifan hummed into Joonmyeon's mouth as he pressed his slight body against Yifan's chest, holding him close, as if afraid he'd disappear at any moment. 

Joonmyeon reached between their bodies to finish unbuttoning Yifan's chest, pressing his hands against the bare skin as soon as he could. He carressed Yifan's chest, running his fingers over the bumps of muscle and bone. Yifan didn't waste his time with touches, moving his hands from Joonmyeon's soft face, down to one hand on his hips and the other on his plump ass. 

Yifan gave a little squeeze and Joonmyeon released the most adorable noise into Yifan's mouth, making him smirk. Their tongues slid softly together and Yifan breathed it all in, the taste of toothpaste and the smell of hotel shampoo in Joonmyeon's hair. He loved it, he was addicted to it, and he wasn't planning on quitting any time soon. 

Yifan snapped the band of Joonmyeon's fishnets against his perfect hips and Joonmyeon finally pulled away, releasing a groan into the crook of Yifan's neck. Yifan took the opportunity to mark Joonmyeon up just how he liked; hickies trailing from the side of his neck down to his collarbone. He liked giving Joonmyeon hickies he couldn't hide; it was childish, but he wanted everyone to know Joonmyeon was his. 

Joonmyeon's breath rate quickly climbed higher; as much as he complained about the marks the next day he loved the sensation, the stings of pain and pleasure, the blooming bruises on his pale skin. Yifan loved making him like this, light headed and aroused and so happy to please. Yifan wanted him to let go of inhibitions, of hang ups, let loose, be free, so he could do the same. 

"D-daddy," Joonmyeon breathlessly stuttered, and Yifan smirked. He was there. 

"Yes baby," Yifan responded, running his fingers through Joonmyeon's soft, dark hair. 

"I've been waiting for you all day," he admitted, looking away almost shyly. 

"You've been waiting for daddy to make you feel good?" Yifan asked, and Joonmyeon nodded vigorously. 

"Please? I've been a good boy, right?" 

Yifan smiled, gently lowering Joonmyeon down onto the messy bedsheets. He tossed his button up away and pressed his lips back against Joonmyeon's throat. 

"You've been such a good boy, just waiting here for me. You deserve a reward." Joonmyeon smiled sweetly, his hands running over Yifan's tough back. Leaving a few gentle kisses on Joonmyeon's neck Yifan made his way back to those perfect plush lips, always well kissed by him. 

Luckily for Yifan, Joonmyeon was already mostly naked, so there was nothing stopping him from reaching between them to ghost his hand over Joonmyeon's nipple. Yifan could feel Joonmyeon's heart beat quicker and harder as his breathing became even faster. Yifan lightly pinched Joonmyeon's nipple and he cried out, high pitched and pretty. 

"My baby is so sensitive," Yifan mumbled, twisting Joonmyeon's nipple as he whimpered and groaned. Joonmyeon could only nod quickly in response, his skin quivering under Yifan's touch. 

As Yifan adjusted himself, his pants brushed against Joonmyeon, his length trapped beneath the boxers and fishnets. He released a whine at the simple brush, immediately reaching for Yifan's pants with trembling fingers. 

"Desperate?" Yifan teased. 

"Y-yeah daddy," Joonmyeon breathed back, trying so hard to unbutton Yifan's suit pants. But Yifan was making it almost impossible to concentrate: his touch, his breaths, his presence on Joonmyeon's skin was enough to send Joonmyeon into a tailspin of arousal. 

Finally, though, he was able to push down Yifan's pants, his hard, lengthy cock, springing out. Joonmyeon watched it in awe, sucking in a breath as he wrapped his small hand around it and began to stroke. 

Yifan grunted and hung his head, finally getting some relief after a long day. Joonmyeon always knew exactly what to do, how to please him, how to take away all of the stress and problems that filled his head and just give himself over to pleasure. 

"Need you," Joonmyeon muttered, stroking Yifan faster, his nimble fingers working their usual magic. Immediately after he spoke Yifan pushed his hands away, grunting as he roughly pulled down Joonmyeon's boxers and fishnets in one swift go. He needed him, and he needed him now. 

Yifan paused to gaze over Joonmyeon's naked body. He loved just running his hands over Joonmyeon's seemingly untouched skin, from his bitten neck to his soft stomach to his hard length to his thick thighs, every inch made of perfection. 

Joonmyeon whimpered with arousal and Yifan remembered the task at hand. 

"Lube?" Yifan asked. 

"Yes daddy," Joonmyeon quietly responded, reaching into the drawer of the bedside table and handing the tube to Yifan. He hooked Joonmyeon's legs over his shoulder, uncapping the top and squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers. He rubbed the gel between them, warming it up so it would feel as comfortable as possible. Yifan always, always took his time preparing Joonmyeon. He couldn't imagine ever hurting his baby. 

Joonmyeon released a gentle sigh as Yifan pressed his fingers against Joonmyeon's hole. Despite the fact that he and Joonmyeon had already had sex that day, before Yifan went to work, he was still so tight and so sensitive. He groaned as the first finger was pushed inside, strange but not uncomfortable. 

"How is it baby?" Yifan asked quietly, beginning to slide his lube slicked finger in and out. 

"G-good," Joonmyeon stuttered back, looking up at Yifan with wide, lust glazed eyes. Yifan couldn't stop himself from placing a kiss to Joonmyeon's lips before dragging his finger in and out faster, opening him up for Yifan's large length. 

One finger became two and two quickly became three, Joonmyeon quickly adjusting to the stretch. He loved it, really, being opened up by Yifan's fingers, anxiously awaiting his thick cock inside of him. Joonmyeon was desperate, and so so ready, clutching onto Yifan's shoulders, whining and moaning without hesitation. That was how Yifan knew Joonmyeon was ready, so he took out his fingers in one slick move. 

"Daddy?" Joonmyeon asked softly as Yifan squeezed some more lube directly onto his cock. 

"What is it, love?"  

"Can I ride you?" Joonmyeon asked, sort of shyly. 

Yifan's face bloomed into a smirk. "Of course you can." Yifan flipped their bodies over with ease, placing Joonmyeon on top of him. Joonmyeon reached for Yifan's cock, adjusting himself so he was straddled directly on top of him. 

Joonmyeon began to sink onto Yifan's cock, moaning loudly when the head was fitted inside. As his tight hole swallowed more and more, Joonmyeon arched his back in sheer pleasure, Yifan gripping his hips tight enough to leave marks. 

He was panting hard by the time Yifan was all the way inside of him, Yifan holding his body steady. As used to Yifan as Joonmyeon was, he was still big, and he always needed a moment to adjust. Yifan didn't mind at all though. This gave him time to simply watch: the red tinted tone of Joonmyeon's skin, the sheen covering his chest, his fast breaths, his shut eyelids. 

But soon, Joonmyeon began to circle his hips, working up a rhythm. Yifan moaned deeply, holding Joonmyeon's body, his big hands steadying Joonmyeon's little body. 

Soon enough Joonmyeon began to bounce, Yifan sliding in and out of him. His moans grew louder and higher in pitch, bouncing off the walls of the hotel room, probably reaching the other rooms as well. But neither of them cared, they felt so good making love here together. 

Yifan knew Joonmyeon didn't have much stamina and he didn't mind at all, as Joonmyeon's movements grew erratic and his cock pressed against his stomach. Yifan licked his lips as the way Joonmyeon shuddered, how his precum glistened on his stomach, how ever breath became a broken phrase of 'daddy' or 'Yifan'. He was so pretty, he was so perfect for Yifan. He deserved a reward. 

Joonmyeon began to clench and unclench around him, pushing his dampened hair out of his eyes. 

"P-please, daddy," he spoke, and Yifan knew immediately what he was asking for. He wrapped his big hand around Joonmyeon's length and stroked, hard and fast like Joonmyeon needed. 

It didn't take long at all until Joonmyeon was spilling all over both of their stomachs, painting the skin white and trembling with the force of his orgasm. 

"Daddy," he mumbled, eyes hooded and tired, hands resting on Yifan's chest. He looked so beautiful like this; destroyed for Yifan. 

He was too close to not follow through so Yifan wrapped his hands around Joonmyeon's hips, bucking up into Joonmyeon without pause. Joonmyeon moaned loudly and shakily, arching his back as Yifan finally came deep inside of him. 

Joonmyeon managed to steady himself before Yifan pulled Joonmyeon on top of him, holding his baby boy close. They both panted loudly, Yifan pressing a small kiss to the shell of Joonmyeon's ear as they came down from their highs. After a few moments Yifan adjusted their positions, letting Joonmyeon get off of him as his leg brushed Joonmyeon's crotch. 

"You're hard already?" Yifan groaned tiredly, already getting deeper into the hotel sheets. 

"Yeah... it feels good when you come inside of me," Joonmyeon responded. "I mean...I could go again," he spoke quietly, a small smile on his lips, lust replacing the dazed look in his eyes. 

"I can't go again! I'm not young anymore. I'm an old man," Yifan responded tiredly. 

Joonmyeon giggled and nestled his head in Yifan's chest. "You're not an old man." 

"I'm definitely old enough to not be ready right away. Let's take a nap, alright? We can do round two before dinner." 

"Can we do room service?" Joonmyeon asked. 

Yifan laughed sleepily. "Of course. There's no way I'm leaving this room tonight. We can even get your favorite champagne." 

"My favorite?" Joonmyeon asked excitedly. Yifan nodded and kissed Joonmyeon on those nose. 

"Now sleep little angel. I'll be ready again before you know it." 

Joonmyeon nodded, his eyes already fluttering shut against Yifan's warm body. For a few moments, Yifan watched him fall asleep, his little piece of perfection. Yifan soon followed. 


End file.
